elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Elara Guimard
Princess Elara Guimard is a Breton noble and the daughter of the deceased King Eamond and Queen Arzhela. During a reachmen attack on Evermore, she was gravely wounded and left to die on a roadside. She was later found by Stenwick Gurles, the current Sentinel of the Viridian Woods, and brought back to his hut where he tended to her. Interactions The Will of the Woods Help the Viridian Sentinel save Princess Elara. Dialogue "I was … asleep? What am I doing in this hovel? And who are you? No, I remember. Stenwick brought me here. I was … sick. Apologies, but I still don't remember who you are." :I'm helping Stenwick. How are you feeling? "Then you have my gratitude. I feel weak, but not unwell. It seems my outer wounds have all been healed. Tell me, stranger - how fares Evermore? Is my mother well? My father?" ::Your father is dead, but Queen Arzhela lives. "I … see. My mother must be in mourning, then. I will send word that I am well, if Stenwick is willing. Ah, we have company, it seems. Who's coming in?" After Stenwick says that he needs a spriggan bud: "We have to find the Voice of the Forest. If Stenwick needs a spriggan bud, then I'll do anything to get it for him." :It's probably best if you stay here and rest. "I suppose you're right. I'll stay here, with Stenwick. But this forest voice … if it's like a spriggan, it will react to their deaths. I'd bet you could kill some spriggans to draw it out." ::That might anger it. "Probably. But they're animals. I don't see any other way to reason with them. Stenwick needs the bud, and we don't have time to coddle the spriggans. We need their cooperation, whether they intend to give it or not." ::Stenwick said we should just search for it. "And if we never find it? No, kill the spriggans. It's the best chance to do this quickly." In the Wyrd camp: "I don't know what Stenwick is planning, but if it'll save my life, I trust him. I don't understand why these Wyrd people can't see that!" :Why do they seem to dislike you so much? "Sounds like jealousy to me. It won't stand in my way. I won't give up a second chance at life for the whims of some forest folk. Stenwick is a kind man. Why won't they see that he means no harm?" ::I should talk to Wyress Demara as well. "Why? She pretends to be in charge of everything, and we've already recieved the bud from the Voice of the Forest. That's good enough for me, and it ought to be enough for the likes of her." ::I agree with you, but we still need their blessing. "The Wyrd can't interfere forever. Let them bless this thing and be done with it. Stenwick's not getting any younger." After the bud was blessed: "The Wyrd have stalled long enough. Stenwick isn't healthy, and we must do what he asked before it's too late. Go to him, tell him what we've done. I'm short of breath and must save my strength." :Will you be safe here? "I have a feeling they don't dare harm me as long as I'm under Stenwick's protection. We'll see if I guessed correctly." ::He'll want to see you again. "Of course, and this bud may heal Stenwick, the way he healed me. We'll need to use it if we're to save him. Take him to that altar in the lake. I'll meet you there." Upon the return from Stenwick's hut: "I thought he'd be here by now … where is Stenwick?" :He died just after I returned to him. "He gave everything to keep me alive. Even his life. I don't even know what to do now. Does that mean I'm doomed to die as well?" ::He said you must become the new Sentinel in order to live. "That was his plan all along, wasn't it? And I never got to thank him. If this is what he wanted, then I must see it through. You still have his amulet? Take it to the altar. We'll say a few words for him." After the ritual: "I didn't think we'd be able to pull through at the end. But we did. We did! You can't imagine how this feels. I had no idea Stenwick had this kind of … power!" :What do you mean? "I can feel the earth. I can taste the wind. It's like every piece of this forest is a part of me. I will remain here, a part of these woods forever! Could I even command the beasts? It seems that it would be a trivial matter!" ::So your injuries—they're cured? "More than that! The rocks themselves give me strength! I feel immortal! Ah, apologies my friend. This power, it's heady. Like a deep, cold pool. Refreshing, but so easy to fall into! I have much to learn, it seems!" After the quest: "We met only briefly, but the forest will remember your deeds forever. I will make sure of it." :Do you understand why I made this decision? "So much has happened to me, it's hard to think clearly." ::Will you return to Evermore? "No, I belong here, in these woods. Eventually, the Wyrd and I will come to terms. I see our past and present, through the eyes of the Sentinel. There will never be love between us, but understanding is not too much to ask." Conversations After the princess is healed: Wyress Demara: "The forest feels your weakness, Sentinel. This is treacherous ground." Stenwick Gurles: "Enter, Demara. Was that a warning, or a threat?" Princess Elara: "Stenwick, who's this? A wyress?" Stenwick Gurles: "Yes, child. You will know more of them soon enough." Wyress Demara: "Is that so? You're more foolish than I thought, old man." Stenwick Gurles: "Don't think anything of this. The Wyrd are a strange folk." After you speak to the Wyrdess when you bring the bud: Princess Elara: "If you have something to say, you'll say it to my face!" Wyress Demara: "I will. You are weak. Fit for little more than prey. How do you hope to wield the Sentinel's power?" Princess Elara: "Stenwick is trying to save my life! I don't know what he has planned, but I certainly owe it to him to see this through!" Wyress Demara: "The child knows nothing. And he expects us to offer our blessing?" Quotes *'' *"That woman looked at me as if I were an insect. I don't know what I did to make her angry, but I hope I don't run into her again."'' – After Demara comes to visit *''"I won't sit here and let you do all the work!"'' – After the Vestige agrees to bring the Voice of the Forest's bud *''"Hurry back to Stenwick. I have a bad feeling something's happened."'' – After the bud was blessed *''"Put the amulet on the altar. If he told you to bring it, it must be for something important."'' *''"So these motes are all that's left of dear Stenwick …."'' – During the ritual *''"What's that sound? Can you hear it?"'' *''"I think I'm better now. Gods, what is this place?"'' – After speaking with the Voice Gallery Princess Elara Powers 1.png|Viridian Sentinel's powers Princess Elara Powers 2.png Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Royalty